Damaged Hearts
by lacuis
Summary: KittenKurt! PuppyBlaine! Kurt is a frightened and abused kitten. He is hiding from Karofsky when Burt brings blaine home from the animal shelter, where he was abandoned by his previous owners. Blaine and Kurt become inseparable when Blaine saves Kurt from Karofsky.


A/N: I don't own Glee.

**Summary: **Kurt is a frightened and abused kitten. he is hiding from karofsky when burt brings Blaine home from the animal shelter, where he was abandoned by his previous owners. Blaine and Kurt become inseparable when blaine saves kurt from karofsky.

This will be a klaine! If you dont like dont read.

Main Pairings:

Blaine/Kurt

Rachel/Finn

Burt/Carole

There will be others but they are not regular characters.

Chapter One: The Adoption

* * *

Blaine had been in this god awful place for a few months now and was starting to lose hope that he would ever get adopted. His "room" was a small cage with bowls for food and a small tattered pillow for his bed and was at the very back of the hallway with the rest of the cages. Whenever humans came looking for a dog to adopt they would find the dog they wanted before they got to him or not want any of them at all.

He was lying on his pillow when he heard the door at the end of the hall open signaling the arrival of two humans. This got him excited, 'maybe I'll get adopted today!', he thought as the humans got nearer and nearer to his "room". When they got close enough he could hear what they were saying.

"So, what kind of dog are you looking for?" said the human who worked here."

"Well I have a kitten at home, so preferably a puppy that would get along with a cat", said the second human.

"No problem we have plenty of puppy's here, they are along the back wall here", he said pointing to the wall that Blaine's cage was along.

"Is there any way to test if they will get along with my kitten or not?" the human asked while looking into the cages.

"As a matter of fact we have a test for that, just pick out the one you want and we can take the pup up front for the test.", the worker said.

The second human went along the rows of cages looking into them, when finally he stopped on Blaine's cage.

"Hey there boy!" he said while reading his information on the door and petting him through the bars of the cage, "I'll take this one."

"Very well, I'll just take him out for you," the worker said as he opened the cage door.

Blaine couldn't believe his luck, he found a human that wanted to adopt him! He didn't know what a "kitten" was but if they were nice then he wouldn't mind it. As the worker reached in and picked him up he started to lick the worker on the face, making him laugh.

"Hey! That tickles little guy!" laughed the worker as he started walking over to the middle building between the dog building and the cat building. Arriving in a room where they would wait he set Blaine into the arms of the second human. "Here you can hold him while I go send for a kitten to be brought in," he said while walking out of the room.

"Alright", the second human said before turning his attention to the puppy in his arms, "you are a friendly one aren't you little one?" Blaine responded by licking the human all over his face making him laugh.

Both puppy and human look up when they hear the door open. The worker walks back into the room with a kitten in his hands. "All right, if you wouldn't mind holding him and I'll continue holding this one, we will hold them near each other to see if the pup likes the kitten." The worker said as they slowly put them down next to each other.

Blaine tilts his head at this strange creature that he has never seen before. 'What kind of strange creature is this? I better ask' he thought before trotting up to the strange creature.

Once right in front of the kitten he asks, "what are you?"

The kitten tilts its own head before answering, "I'm a kitten"

"Oh, ok, want to play with me?" Blaine asks before he goes up to the kitten and licks him on the forehead.

Laughing at this the first human turns to the second, "I think he will be ok around your kitten!" Laughing the second human agrees with him, "Alright I'll take him!"

Hearing this, Blaine runs up to the second human and starts to lick him where ever he can reach. 'I'm getting adopted! I'm getting adopted!', he chants over and over again in his head.

After all the paper work is done the worker hands Blaine over to his new human and congratulates him on his new dog, "Congratulations on your new puppy Mr. Hummel"

Blaine turned in his new kennel in the back seat to get what would hopefully be his last glance at the animal shelter.

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
